NO 1 couple in Ikebukoro
by Icame
Summary: When the kiss cam landed on Shizuo and Izaya the whole town went quiet, but what happends if they did indeed kiss each other...and liked it..? Shizuo x Izaya. this is gayporn.


**Some words before I die of awkwardness for posting this ;-;**

 **This fic is sliiiiiiightly different from the last one, heh a lot different. It's been almost a year!  
I guess I suck at posting my fics BUT FEAR NO MORE I'M GOING TO BE BETTER AT IT. **

**I didn't even know I could write this kind of stuff!?**

 **Shizuo and Izaya are my number one yaoi couple of all time. My gay babies.**

 **So writing this fic was fun bc I think both me and the character Erika wants this to happened :3 ^w^**

The TV show was about to find the number one couple in Ikebukoru and the kiss cam ended up on Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.

"Ehhh~? " the males looked at each other.

Shizuo dropped the vending machine and looked directly at the camera in front of him.

At this point the whole town was quiet, Izaya started to laugh and ran across Shizuo, but to everyone's surprise he stopped and kissed the blonde haired male on the lips,

while Ikebukoru citizens where gasping in surprise, little did they know that the two males felt breathless, but in a good way.

Izaya blushed looking at Shizuo and then ran away from the place fast.

"YOU BASTARD, IZAYA-KUN" Shizuo screamed as he ran after the flea.

The camera team was all standing still and some minutes after the males where out of sight they started running after them.

Izaya was to confused to think and ended up running into an alley, he was trapped and as it got worst Shizuo was now standing in front of him. He could climb the fence but the blonde male was already to close.

*I screwed up*

Izaya saw how the monster got even closer, but instead of punching him into the next century, the blondes lips where touching his.

*so good* they both said breaking the kiss, looking at each other awkwardly and got at it once more. *just to make sure* they both thought as an badly excuse for kissing each other.

"Fleabag, why do you taste so good" Shizuo said, getting deeper into their kiss.

"Shizu-chan. I ask you the same"

*why is that monster even good at this thing?*Izaya wondered, breaking the kiss.

He couldn't keep up with Shizuos movements and he wouldn't loose to that monster either. Shizuo pushed Izaya roughly but still gently against the fence.

"Don't call me Shizu-chan"

Izaya smirked. He knew exactly how to play with Shizuos temper.

"And why is that Shizuo...chan"

Shizuo didn't care anymore. His patience was already long gone.

He wanted to know why the flea looked so sexy up close, where was his weak spot?

Shizuo looked at the information broker, from top to toe.

*crap, why does he look so erotic?*

"Are you searching for something?" Izaya said with a wondering smile on his face.

"Weak spot..." Shizuo said mumbling and started kissing Izaya on the neck. He felt the fleas tiny body jump at the surprise but he kept kissing down to the fleas left collarbone.

"H-hey...Shizu-chan" Izaya said looking at the blonde.

"I said don't call me that" Shizuo said and ripped of Izayas shirt with force.

Because he was using force, Izaya followed with the shirt but stopped into Shizuos arms, he took a step back to where he was standing before.

"Shizu-chan not so rough.."

Shizuo didn't have time answering, since that hot pale upper body just had landed in his arms. *so tiny*

Shizuo then smirked and said teasingly

"Izaya, you pervert.. you are exposing to much skin"

"Wha-? Y-you took it off" the flea said, looking very embarrassed.

Shizuo looked at Izayas nipples they where so pink, he wanted to touch them. and so he did, gently stroking both nipples with his thumbs, they where hard.

*his mouth tells me to stop, but that bastards body wants to get fucked* Shizuo thought.

The blonde started kissing the flea again now starting from the collarbone, but going down more this time to the fleas left nipple.

"Shiz..uuo not t-there" Izaya said with a more innocent voice then usual.

Shizuo smirked like he had won a price *found it*

He started gently sucking and biting. He pinched the other one, so both his hand could work.

Izaya held onto the fence, lifting his chest a little seeing how Shizuo followed his movement. *shit*

He tried to cross his legs, because you could clearly see his erection.

Shizuo noticed Izayas legs move, like he was hiding something, he stopped licking and now realized what the flea was hiding.

Without saying anything, He grouped Izayas crouch.

Izaya made a sound resembled to a moaning.

Shizuo looked so surprised at the flea who was to embarrassed to say anything about Shizuos discovery.

*shit that was a moaning?* he blushed *I can't hold back*

"Look Iza-ya-kuun you are hard like a rock down there"

"D-dont say it" Izaya said with a lower tone.

Shizuo squeezed it a little bit harder and felt the warm precum from the flea.

"Shizu..c..chan please, stop, people could pass by"

Shizuo stood up and whispered

"How am I supposed to stop when you make those sounds from me touching you"

Izaya gulped and gave in "t-then proceed"

Shizuo helped Izaya take of his pants, he was ready to take of the fleas underwear, when he rejected him.

"Huuh?, these are going off too"

"I don't wanna be naked in public, he looked down... and you are fully dressed"

Shizuo got annoyed.

"Quit whining, it doesn't matter"

"No." Izaya had made his decision.

"Oh fuck this"

Shizuo started sucking and touching Izayas cock from the outside of his underwear

"Nn-nh, Izaya moaned

"Shizuo stop t-teasing me!"

He felt the blonde doing it faster and harder "I'm g-going t-to" he said blushing madly.

"Then cum in your pants flea"

Shizuo said mumbling, Izaya needed to cum.

he was going to explode, this whole thing was to arousing.

"THEN TAKE THEM OFF" Izaya said breathing fast.

"As you wish"

Izaya came.

Shizuo moved fast at the right side not to get it on himself.

He stood up, now the fleabag was completely naked, in front of him, only him.

"Izaya-kun, you are exposing everything"

Izaya looked embarrassed

" It-it's your fault-!" "Tch-"

*I hate him, for making me feel like this* he took his underwear on, then suddenly grouped Shizuos crouch like some sort of revenge...it got all quiet.

Izaya looked a bit embarrassed "y-you haven't cum jet!?"

he almost said it to loud and had a disappointing look on his face.

*so cute* Shizuo thought.

Izaya signed, getting down on his knees.

Shizuo looked at him and realized what he was about to...

"Ooooi flea you don't have to-"

"I can't let a monster like you walk away only making me feel like this"

Shizuo moved to the side of the wall and Izaya right after.

The information broker unbuckled Shizuos belt and took down his underwear carefully.

"Oh shit" he said. Looking a bit up,

**can this even fit his/my mouth?** they both thought.

"Izaya, as I said you don't ha-"

Izaya opened his mouth big with the cutest sound right after

"aaahm"

…

*flea your to cute for your own good* Shizuo thought.

Izaya took the first part inside,

*It's like a lollipop...Shizuos lollipop* at the thought he blushed.

Izaya started to lick the tip part, he focused on the blondes cock, he looked carefully up and saw that the blonde didn't even look at him.

"H-hey"

"Huh did you say anything?"

*You monster...* The information broker took his hands around it, took a deep breath and started sucking.

Shizuo now looked down at the flea, who was giving him a accurate blow job.

*He is better at this then I thought  
ah what the heck- just watching him is turning me on*

he thought loosing a little bit on his bow tie.

*Wait..* Shizuo glanced down at Izayas crouch and then up.

*The flea is hard again* he touched the information brokers erection with the tip of his toe

The flea made the same sound from before but only a bit clumsier, since his mouth was doing something else.

Izaya felt embarrassed, that he couldn't control his moaning, but he kept sucking.

He went a bit faster and felt Shizuo trembling,

he took it out to get proper air.

*I'm going to cum again* Izaya was dissapointed at himself for not pleasing the other male to the fullest, he took out Shizuos big cock from his mouth.

"I'm about to-"

Shizuo looked at him with a blushing face.

And he came.

Izaya got it in the lower part of his face.

He sat down on the ground this time. Izaya was somewhat happy that he had pleased Shizuo, but then he realized what also had happened.

"IN MY FACE REALLY SHIZUO?"

The blonde started to laugh.

"Your face was so fucking cute I couldn't resist "

"Haaa-h? And you are supposed to be grown-up? Cumming in my face tsk...So naughty Shizu-chan...pervert.." Izaya said, knowing his words would probably piss Shizuo off.

Shizuo was indeed annoyed and then got down on his knees to the same height as Izaya who still sat on the ground.

"like you're the one to talk" he said and tried to mimic Izayas moans.

"next time try not to hold back Iz..a..ya..kun, I would love to hear it loud and clear"

"DIE" the information broker said pissed off and tried to push Shizuo back.

He took away the cum from his cheeks.

They both stood up, ready to leave this alley.

"Wait Izaya-kun you got some left- " Shizuo touched with his fingertip on Izayas soft lips

"-there"

They looked at each other and were just about to kiss when-

"THERE YOU GUYS A-ARE!"

Erika said screaming.

They both lost it all and got faces red as tomatoes.

Izaya started to explain in panic "SHIZUO STARTED IT"

"wh-a? you idiot, you wer-"

Izaya gave him a quick evil eye and Shizuo understood. They need to fix the situation so it doesn't seem like something out of the ordinary happened.

"Ehh uuhh..IT'S ICE CREAM ON HIS FACE"

Shizuo said in panic, pointing at the flea.

The info broker face palmed.

Erika stood there smiling like an idiot at her wet dreams couple.

"HEY TV GUYS IKEBUKORUS COUPLE WENT THIS WAY!"

She said pointing at the other direction

"You guys continue, I will hold them off"

The female said running away.

They both didn't think much about the weird respond from the Otaku, they signed in relief.

"So..." Shizuo said turning to Izaya..."round 2?


End file.
